


Day Seven: Make It Better

by Uwansumadamboi



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kinktober, M/M, Minor Injuries, Shotgunning, it happens camera left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwansumadamboi/pseuds/Uwansumadamboi
Summary: In which Jason gets injured and Vaas helps...in his own way.





	Day Seven: Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing writing fluff for these two?? I'm outta control.
> 
> Prompt was shotgunning.

Jason woke up, bundled up in thin blankets – they were about as thin as sheets – on a small mattress in one of the off shooting rooms in his and Vaas’ encampment, wondering how the hell he got there in the first place. He tried to sit up, but every inch of him ached and he was forced back down onto the mattress. He looked around the room, noticing that Vaas was sitting opposite of him with a pipe in hand. “…What the fuck?” He exclaimed, looking over to his partner to silently ask for clarification.

Vaas looked over at him, not saying anything for a moment. “One of the hostages got to you. Came at you with a switchblade or something. Someone probably didn’t check him for weapons, fucking idiots.” He explained, his tone was almost sincere but it was ruined by the laugh that punctuated it, “He was fucking crazy man, it was almost impressive. Don’t know what I would have done if it wasn’t you that he hit.”

“Oh.” He exclaimed, feeling a bit like an idiot just then. He didn’t remember any of that but it didn’t surprise him that it happened. He had been in that very situation not months before. Desperation and recklessly spiking adrenaline could do a lot of things to a persons psyche. A wry smile formed across his features, “What did you do with them?” he asked, purely out of morbid curiosity. Vaas could have killed them, and he probably did, but he also could have cut him loose – so he could play a murderous version of cat and mouse with whatever poor sucker had gotten his attention at that moment.

“Shot him.” Vaas replied shortly, not a single trace of humor in his voice. “He shouldn’t have fucking touched you if he didn’t want to get himself shot.”

“Well, that’s just adorable.” Jason replied, with a sincere smile even with his voice as over saturated with sarcasm as it was. “Really, it’s nice that you care so much. It’s… it’s cute, Vaas. Real cute.”

Vaas pushed him back down onto the mattress, the flat of his hand smoothing over Jason’s chest in a thoughtless sort of way. “Don’t let it get to your head, blanquito.” He snapped dismissively before he offered the pipe in his hand to Jason, “Here. It’ll help with the pain.” He explained. 

Jason didn’t really like doing drugs these days. He got… stabby. So these days, he tried to avoid anything harder than weed, but he was in pain right now. Intense, blood curdling pain that managed to spring a few tears from his eyes. “… What is it?” He asked, bordering right at the knifes edge between a ‘yes’ and a ‘no’, veering dangerously towards a ‘fuck yes, give me that, right now.’

“Rakyat weed laced with dope.” He answered, speaking quickly enough that Jason wasn’t really given any space to reply at that moment. “It’s good shit, Jason, I promise you, it’ll make you feel all better.”

“Mm…” He exclaimed in an unsure manner. As much as he wanted to stop feeling nasty and filled with pain, he also really didn’t want to go all feral and kill every person in the encampment while he was out of his head. “Yeah, I don’t know if that’s such a good idea-” 

Jason was cut off from what he was going to say as Vaas roughly grabbed his jaw and forced his mouth open, “Don’t be such a fucking pussy, man.” he hissed before his mouth was on Jason’s own, smoke intermingling between their mouths. Jason wasn’t given much of a chance to struggle against the practically suffocating kiss. 

The first thing that Jason felt was a tight burning sensation in his lungs, followed almost immediately by a sweet and hazy kind of high that eliminated any pain that he had been feeling. The next thing that he knew, Vaas was climbing on top of him, alternating between puffing on the pipe and kissing Jason hard. Jason couldn’t really keep up with the rough treatment that he was receiving, Vaas only pulled back when he was sure that Jason was high as a kite. “Better, Jason?” He asked Jason in a rhetorical manner before his mouth moved over to his neck, relentlessly mouthing at the sensitive flesh. 

“Yeah,” Jason hummed in kind, practically breathless. He was needy as he pawed at Vaas’ body above him, desperate to get more and more contact, desperate to get his hands on Vaas. “Better.”


End file.
